


Vampire Revolution

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: AU, AU Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: :.(Reboot de Vampiro, publicado en FF. 2014-2015).:Una tierra dominada por un monstruo sin sentimientos y un joven de corazón amable que regresa a su hogar, entre ambos las diferencias se dicen a simple vista, sus vidas se cruzan por un cambio en el destino propuesto. ¿A dónde los llevara este encuentro absurdo?
Relationships: L-elf & Tokishima Haruto, L-elf/Tokishima Haruto, Lieselotte W. Dorssia & L-elf, Lieselotte W. Dorssia & Tokishima Haruto, Lieselotte W. Dorssia/L-elf, Lieselotte W. Dorssia/L-elf/Tokishima Haruto, Renbokouji Akira/Sashinami Shouko, Rukino Saki/Tokishima Haruto, Sashinami Shouko/Tokishima Haruto, Sashinami Shouko/Tokishima Haruto/Rukino Saki, Sashinami Shouko/Tokishima Haruto/Rukino Saki/L-elf, Tokishima Haruto & Rukino Saki, Tokishima Haruto & Sashinami Shouko
Kudos: 1





	Vampire Revolution

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Gracias por entrar a leer.**

**Bueno, antes de leer mi mucho texto, después de este mucho texto (frase raramente usadas en las redes sociales :V cuack), escribiré… ¡No sé cómo rayos se me ocurre esto!**

**Esta será una completa reescritura de mi fanfic “Vampiro” publicado en estos lares por aquello del 2014 (Buenos tiempos de los lectores y reviews TTvTT). La historia nació con el concepto de AU Vampiro (si, Haruto el muerde gente), excepto que, nuestro mordedor de gente y chupa sangre era L-elf, ¿Por qué?, le queda lo de chupador de sangre, jajaja. (Y en el anime los explota, la neta.)**

**Para mi suerte llegue solo al capitulo 4, por lo cual no habrá mucho trabajo en ese departamento (#creanme) y para la de ustedes, es de mis pocas historias planeadas diligentemente con un numero especifico de capítulos.**

**Por tanto, disculpen las molestias que esto pueda generar y diviértanse.**

**¡Ahora sí!, ¡Vamos al otro mucho texto!**

**Pero…**

**¡Con historia!**

**R** **ecomendación musical:** **怪** **物** **By Yoasobi**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * [“Pensamientos”]
  * **[Teléfono/Mensajes/Cartas]**



**Los personajes de Valvrave the Liberator son propiedad de Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**Prologo.**

**_oOo_**

El rocío carmesí salteaba de las gotas oscuras escurriendo de sus cuerpos atravesados por las picas, lo que fueran pequeños espasmos, era el dolor de un ultimo aliento antes de que sus vidas se apagaran en un solo parpadeo.

Los gritos, ahogados, maldiciones y lagrimas vanas. Rogando a Dios por la misericordia de permitirles a sus almas descansar.

No había bondad a la cual entregar, ni mucho menos piedad.

Cada extremidad fue cortada antes de ser atravesados, un agujero certero en su lado izquierdo del pecho y el filo puntiagudo entrando desde la parte baja de la espalda, saliendo por el ombligo en un centro perfecto. Apilando un cuerpo sobre otro, luego dejándolos tendidos en una barricada, formando una gran muralla de carne putrefacta y aroma a muerte.

Dándole la vida inmerecida que las propias flores volverían totalmente útiles, aumentando la belleza de sus pétalos, creciendo con fuerza y ganando un aroma celestial.

Sus gritos se perdían en una avalancha de dolor, la música era el complemento final a una vista sin precedentes.

Por siempre la imagen se mantendría en sus memorias.

Y en las de aquellos imbéciles, lo suficientemente inteligentes para retroceder, sin concebir en esas cabezas huecas ideas cercanas al heroísmo.

Volverían a lo que siempre fueron, el alimento para la subsistencia.

El ciclo vital.

—M-mons-¡MONSTRUO! —La brusca interrupción a sus pensamientos, hizo a sus ojos adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, deteniéndose al identificar al rufián.

Corriendo a toda prisa un hombre, cubierto en heridas, sosteniendo un pico de excavación, se abalanzo a pesar de los cortes nada superficiales de sus piernas, seguramente el único salto que podría dar, confiando en la certeza de su golpe.

Con mucho gusto, ayudaría al pobre infeliz a salir de su error.

El crujido de los huesos sumado al desgarre de la piel, un chorro de sangre que exploto junto al metal, cubriendo el rostro del hombre. La sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en su expresión, fácilmente se nublo al fallar en extraer el pico, lucho en jalarlo repetidas ocasiones, el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, no era sino un inútil cadáver, no tendría porque dificultar su labor final.

Puso su bota manchada de tierra en el pecho con la otra usando el piso de base, ambas manos alrededor del mango de madera y con una exhalación profunda, estiro con toda su fuerza el artefacto. Sus intentos le llevaron a caer de espaldas y lastimarse un par de articulaciones, jadeo con pesadez, insatisfecho de los resultados.

Tendría que conformarse con el pico incrustado a su cuerpo, un ultimo esfuerzo por informar del suceso a los otros.

Incorporándose lentamente, sostuvo sus costillas, colocando un pie y usando la rodilla como otro empuje para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Es todo?

Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Se quedo tan quieto, como en sus tardes de caza junto a su padre, en aquellos días de su infancia. El sudor frio deslizándose por su piel, le martilleo del corazón contra su pecho, la resequedad en su boca, el zumbido corriendo tan finamente que sus oídos se volvieron sensibles.

Y las lagrimas finales, cayendo por su barbilla al impacto de un filo contra su cuello. Tal vez, era, lo que llamaban, mirar a la muerte a los ojos y rezar porque no te vea a ti, pero, el mundo dio vueltas en ese instante, descendiendo a una velocidad mínima, quiso reír.

Su cuerpo —o parte de él — se tambaleo como una bolsa de grano pesada, sumiéndose de un lado, hasta que la superioridad de su carga por el empaque, gano, cediendo al suelo.

Un ultimo y final pestañeo, le mostro, la temible realidad. El pico de excavación descansaba tranquilamente en la mano de aquella criatura, recargándolo en su hombro, mirándolo como una simple hormiga… no… más bien, una mancha de suciedad difícil de retirar.

La cabeza dio contra el suelo, un leve rebote y rodo, los ojos vacíos del hombre miraban hacia arriba y su boca desencajada, chorreando de sangre.

Pateo con la punta de su zapato el cuerpo y con el pico, empezó a excavar en el interior de su estómago, teniendo un batido de sus intestinos, órganos y huesos. No había necesidad en preservar un alimento de baja categoría como este.

En el momento correcto, una lluvia comenzó, lavando la suciedad de los cuerpos humanos y guiando la ambrosía carmesí a un sitio adecuada para esta.

**_oOo_**

Sus pequeños pasos, lo devolvieron al interior del gran castillo en que se refugiaba o, ¿habitaba?, ¿vive?

¿Su hogar?, Negó, escondiendo esas preguntas inútiles en lo profundo de su mente.

Dejo caer el pico con el cual asesino al ultimo pedazo de carne podrida, resonando el metal al contacto con el suelo.

De un lado a otro empezó a tambalearse, el líquido carmesí humedeciendo su ropa se acumulaba en pequeñas regiones, formando un rastro con su pasar, llegando hasta una escalera, situada a la izquierda de la puerta principal y con forma de caracol. Subió lentamente por cada escalón, sosteniéndose a la pared con sus yemas, manchando igualmente con el color rojo oscuro.

La visión le traicionaba y sus propias heridas, aunque menores, ardían al irse cerrando lentamente.

Mañana comería una dotación completa de sus suministros especiales, luego haría la limpieza y consideraría si sus bocadillos secados al aire libre tenia aun algo para dar.

El olor de la lluvia y la sangre, relajo sus músculos, permitiéndole continuar el largo camino hasta el siguiente piso.

Sus dos pies al final de estas, adelantaba el final de su larga caminata. Quiso solo saltar desde los jardines hasta la comodidad de su propia habitación, pero, eso seria mal educado e infantil.

Trono los dedos, encendiendo llamas lilas en las veladoras colgando a cada lado del pasillo, iluminado uno de los caminos a su elección.

Paso tras paso, agitaba su cuerpo, dejaba caer la sangre y manchaba lo que estuviera a su alcance. Tosió fuertemente, sujetándose el pecho, abriendo grande sus ojos y arrodillándose en el suelo. El ardor del dolor, quemaba su interior, desgarro sus ropas, justo en la ultima herida hecha, un pequeño brillo rojo, sobresalía, ampliándose como las raíces de un frondoso árbol, expandiéndose a cada centímetro de su piel en porcelana.

Apretó los dientes, en el gruñido de una bestia.

En su pequeña mano, las uñas crecieron hasta ser garras realmente afiladas, sin contar regresivamente o pensarlo, se atravesó el pecho, sacando un cristal de color rojo extraordinariamente brillante, su luz saltaba como una luciérnaga dirigiéndose a otra.

El cristal era realmente hermoso, pero su sola presencia, desencadeno los amargos recuerdos de sus años pasados.

Aquella única vez, solo una, en que fue incapaz de tomar las vidas de un puñado de insignificantes humanos para protegerla.

Ella fue noble, dulce y amable.

Con un corazón preocupado por aquellos a quienes consideraba sus iguales —en el pasado distante — y futuros amigos. Protegiéndolos de la maldad rodeando el continente.

No….

Les ocultaba deliberadamente la cruda verdad en que se sumía el resto del mundo.

Nunca los perdonaría a ellos, ni a los humanos, ni él mismo.

Con sus propias manos, tomaría la venganza por una muerte innecesaria y vagaría eternamente, cargando los pecados de una vida malditamente larga.

Enredo el cristal rojizo en un trozo de tela, arrancado de sus ropas maltrechas, anudo un trozo extra, para que su luz no se filtrara, por la mañana destruiría ese fragmento, enviaría una carta a los bastardos audaces y destruiría el cristal, sin más.

Dormiría profundamente, despertando antes del atardecer.

Tendría un sueño agradable, en el que ella vendría desde el pasillo, entraría cuidadosamente a su habitación para verlo dormir, acariciaría sus cabellos y con un suave beso en su mejilla le desearía buenas noches.

El tobillo se doblo al dar un mal paso, fallando en equilibrarse con su otro pie, dejo a la gravedad hacer el resto, olvidando que su habitación estaba a escasos cinco metros —la entrada al menos—, derrumbándose delante de la puerta de madera cerrada, despego su frente del suelo, girando la cabeza en dirección al pasillo no iluminado por las velas, abrió la palma de su mano, manteniendo el cristal envuelto a su lado, pero sin que este tocara directamente con su piel.

Parpadeo, seguido de un profundo bostezo. El frio del suelo desaparecía con el calor de la sangre pegada a su ropa y su propia sangre escurriendo por la herida empezando a cicatrizarse. Sentía el peso, apoderándose de su cuerpo, incapaz de estirar otro musculo para arrastrarse hasta la cama.

Cediendo al agotamiento, cerro sus ojos, volviéndose un ovilló de sangre y suciedad. Soñando con memorias del pasado, porque un sueño agradable o tierno era una recompensa lujosa, para un pecador.

—¡No!, por favor, no… ¡No mueras! —gruesas lagrimas carmín dejaban manchas en sus regordetas mejillas pálidas.

Ella sonrió alegremente, a pesar de las ojeras oscuras, el brillo opaco de sus ojos y el gran agujero en el centro de su pecho, ella mantenía la sonrisa más bella y radiante.

Las llamas ardían implacables detrás de ellos, los restos de carne se iban con el viento arrastrando el calor. La cruel batalla que tuvo lugar se volvió un campo marchito de piedra, armas en herramientas de campo e individuos de nombres desconocidos calcinándose.

—Je, je… es algo inevitable. —bromeo, tanteando con su mano, la zona herida, alzándola entre temblores, apreciando el rojo de su sangre manchar sus manos. Cerro los ojos, dejando caer su mano sobre su vientre —El anuncio de las trompetas para la última de las grandes verdades del mundo.

—¿Verdad?, ¡¿CUÁL VERDAD?!, —grito, golpeando las baldosas de piedra con sus puños cerrados. Apretó con fuerza sus parpados, frenando las lágrimas. Elevo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos —¡Te estas yendo! —suplicando una vez, tomándola de sus manos y ahuecando su propia mejilla con esta.

Ella abrió sus ojos, algo sorprendida de los grandes sentimientos que podía expresarle con tal sinceridad, que ya no había necesidad de guardar absolutamente nada.

—Hm~, si, lo hago. —Miro al cielo oscuro. La luna eligió ocultar su espectro luminoso y las estrellas mismas en acompañarle, sin embargo, al poner atención, podías apreciar el minúsculo brillo de una estrella. —Es extraño, he pasado tanto tiempo imaginándolo y ahora que ocurre, hay mucha paz. —Confeso, aspirando por su nariz, sin respirar, escuchando el movimiento de su corazón descender, la frialdad de las baldosas de piedra, el dolor disminuyendo en su cuerpo y la alegría de estar con alguien antes del final.

—Déjame… déjame ir contigo. —pidió, apretando su mano en el rostro, buscando aquello con lo cual culminaría su vida.

—Noup. —Ella se negó, sujetándole el rostro firmemente con ambas manos, guiándolo para que su visión fuera incapaz de tomar atención al arma no muy lejos de él. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. —Tienes mucho por ver, aprender y descubrir... —tosió, la sangre escurriendo de sus labios —a quienes conocer.

—La única a quien necesito es a ti. — abrazo el cuerpo de la mujer, ignorando las manches de sangre, se aferró a ella, creyendo que sería incapaz de desaparecer —¡Te amo!

Su declaración era tan fuerte, única, dulce y desesperada, que conmovió el corazón de la mujer. Cada experiencia, vivencia e insignificante momento, todo, aparecía como una serie de cuadros en movimiento, el haberlo conocido trajo toda la felicidad de una extensa vida eterna.

Nunca guardaría arrepentimientos, fue, totalmente afortunada.

—Lo sé. —Rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo, incorporándose, para que su rostro quedara en su pecho, mientras ella apoyaba la barbilla en su coronilla —Yo también te amo, Mikha. —Peino sus largos cabellos, separándose un poco para depositar un beso en su frente. —Y por eso, no deseo que me acompañes. —Las palabras: Lo lamento, se grabaron en su rostro, por cada poro y en su expresión que luchaba por mantenerse serena. Por supuesto que entregarse al egoísmo seria totalmente sencillo, cumplir el deseo de esta persona tan especial un respiro, pero, ya no tenía tiempo, lo decidió y dar vuelta más allá de la mitad, seria malvado.— Hay mucha más felicidad de la que imaginas. —Sus propias lagrimas caían una a una en el rostro del otro, limpiándolas con sus pulgares. —Una oportunidad en un millón, será difícil, no imposible, lloraras, pero reirás, odiaras y amaras. —Prometió, deseando que, con aquello, el dolor de su partida fuera más sencillo de sobrellevar. Lo abrazo nuevamente, hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, diciendo su última solicitud con el llanto superponiéndose a su voz —Vive, mi amado caballero, vive por ti.

Con esas palabras, el silencio siguió y la fuerza de los brazos sujetándolo, cedieron. Sus grandes ojos, se llenaron de lágrimas al saberla muerta, ocasionando un gritando de impotencia que retumbo por todo el terreno, enviando una onda de choque, destruyendo estatuas y otros artículos de piedra.

—¡WUAH!, ¡LOTTE!

La sonrisa que quedo en su cuerpo, como la marca de su gran dicha, fue ignorada por él.

Llorando hasta que sus ojos quedaran secos y su garganta lastimada, apretó el cuerpo de la mujer contra él, deseando que algún milagro ocurriera.

Tan solo, un milagro.

**_oOo_**

Los engranajes del destino giran uno sobre otro, es esperado, que alguno llegue para reemplazar a otro e incluso se pierdan unos cuantos durante su diligente funcionamiento.

Entonces… ¿Qué seria inesperado?

Probablemente un par de hilos, enredados unos sobre el otro, volviéndolos difíciles de separar. ¿Cortarlos?, si, seguramente si los cortas, conseguirías separarlos del todo.

Pero, ¿Y el nudo?

Simplemente cortarlos, no significa que deshicieras el nudo. ¿Cortar el nudo?, ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo?

Porque, cuantas veces tu cortes los hilos que se enredan, un nudo al final se formara, si cortas el nudo, pequeños hilachos quedaran como resultado. Lo cual, significa, no importa que tanto fuerces a separarlo, de una u otra forma, ellos volverán a unirse.

¿He?, ¿De qué hablo?

¡De hilos, por su puesto!

Son mucho más dinámicos y bonitos que un par de engranajes fríos, duros y grasientos.

¡En efecto!

Estos preciosos hilos de colores, cada uno esta designado para cruzarse y unirse en un tejido esplendoroso, sin embargo, en alguna parte, alguno de estos hilos se ira por un patrón contrario, diferente, quizás inusual. Y un hermoso nudo del destino se formará.

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capitulo: Regreso, despedida y sacrificio.**

**Si se nota que ha mejorada mi escritura o de plano esta muy feo, sean tan amables de dejar un bello comentario en el cuadrito blanco de abajo.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
